cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol
One of the essential tools to surviving CDN is alcohol, as many in the galaxy have discovered. In galactic culture Almost all sapient races are known to enjoy beverages created from fermented vegetation. The mindfish is the hanar equivalent to alcohol. It’s not a drink per se; rather, its hallucinogenic skin oil is its main ingredient. If eaten by humans, its effects are more potent and release more slowly: an entire weekend is apparently required to shake it off. Hanar liquors are known to be enjoyed by certain high-caste batarians, as well as other aliens. Exports of Terran wine have been gaining major ground within the Salarian Union. Salarians have taken to the human drink because of its similarity to coort, a traditional drink for many salarian holidays and ceremonies, including the ritual meal held immediately following mating practices. Salarian consumers reportedly preferred wine over coort because it lacks the latter’s extremely bitter aftertaste, and sales of wine skyrocketed after it was endorsed as a substitute by several salarian religious leaders. Vineyards within the Alliance enjoyed record profits, and many made plans to expand their operations. However, they may eventually have competition within the Salarian Union, as several salarian businessmen and corporations are exploring the possibility of opening their own wine vineyards on Mannovai and Rannadril. Varieties *'Amore' *'Angry Dwarf': One of the more expensive human beers, packing quite a punch. *'Asari Honey Mead': A glass of this sweet and mellow drink can be bought on Eternity for 10 credits. *'Attena ryncol': A beverage devised in 2075 on Omega, by Daia T’Nara and Weyrloc Learv. It attempts to replicate the flavour of ryncol (specifically Jorgal ryncol) without the hazardous effects on non-krogan drinkers. Daia, who experienced the taste sensations of a number of ryncol varieties second-hand by melding with Learv, rated the drink a 99% success. The drink is named for Daia’s home region of Thessia, Attena. Learv proposed “the Delicious Daia” as an alternate name, but she talked him out of it. *'Batarian Ale': Varieties include B'tomak's Best Bitter *'Batarian Shard Wine' *'Beloved Blasto' *'Bina': A volus drink. It has an alcoholic ammonia mixture and may be borderline toxic to humans. *'Biotic Dropkick' and Biotic Explosion: The difference between them is subtle, but critically important to cocktail connoisseurs. *'Biotic Flare': Human vodka mixed with tonic water and fresh hava juice. *'Bisma': A hanar mindfish-derived drink. It has to be imported from the Illuminated Primacy because it only barely qualifies as alcohol, so it's not that popular with non-hanar. However, being only slightly alcoholic it's the 'official' drink of the Primacy armed forces, who are supposed to be paragons of society - the last thing the Primacy wants is 'drunken member of the military' anywhere in a news story. *'Bl’rnja': Of yahg origin. *'Black Dekuunan' *'Black Tooth': Palma juice with a shot or two of cana, which is a grains-based liquor. Palma juice is very dark, and rather sweet, which balances out the cana nicely. * Blacklight Extrastrong Ferment: An elcor drink; SlowAndSteady (Xuumo-kalashasi) prefers it. * Blacknova Brain Blasters: Ruxxia, tirpiri, vodka, and rum. *'Blood ‘n’ Bluster' *'Boom-and-Bust' *'The Bubble' *'Burukh': A krogan drink. It is set on fire first, then put out, then drank while still hot. *'Cartel' *'Casted' *'Coort': A bitter salarian alcohol. *'(Crazily:) The De-Inhibitor' *'Dark Matter' *'(Declaratively:) The Tonal Statement' * Dextro Deadeye: Straight juralen with bitters and crumberry wine. * Digeris Red *'Dirty Maiden:' A mix of ryncol, Blue curaco, vodka and cured rhambol. If you order it without the rhambol, it's a Naked Maiden. If you get it on ice, it's a Cold Maiden. A Fire Maiden is basically the same preparation as a Dirty Maiden but mixed with Turian Rum and set on fire. *'Dirty Sepper' *'Double Tap' *'Earthquake' *'Edesh’i Citrus' *'Elarmin': A variety of mindfish-derived alcohol, known to many as "a hanar wine". *'Elasa': A pale green drink brewed on Thessia, nicknamed “Sorrow’s Companion”. It’s described as initially sharp and cold, though not unpleasant. By contrast, the aftertaste is described as strong and lingering with a bitter flavor and an undertone of tangy sweetness. *'Elder Sage' *'Enkindled' *'Eternity To Go' *'The Ever Alert' *'Explosive Decompression' *'Fara'nak': A batarian drink popularly associated with hardened killers. * Filthy Slipper *'Firami Fields' *'Fleet and Fire' *'Forget-Me-Not' *'Forilia Veridium': A dextro wine. *'Fornax Lite' *'Freighter Crash': Comes in levo or dextro varieties. *'Full Biotic Kick': It’s made from bourbon, Tuchanka dry, twist of orange, and ginger beer to fill. *'Fuzzy Goronak' *'Gasp ‘n’ Rasp' *'General's Narga Reserve' - the most famed brand of spirits to use the narga root, from Macedyn. It won a string of awards between 2167 and 2175, and was widely held to be one of the best wines ever conceived in the Turian Hierarchy. *'Genophage': Also known more politely as a “Hump-Buster”. A favourite of CDEM servicemen past and present, this deceptively fruity cocktail is more potent than it lets on - thanks in large measure to the one part olukir that goes into it. Three or more will be enough to put one out for the rest of the evening, so moderation is of the essence. *'Gimgin Kanasus': A strong alcohol of turian origin. *'Gyrit Blue' *'Hackett Hellstorm' *'Hanar Supernova' *'Hi Grav' *'Horosk': A hard turian drink. *'Hostile Takeover' *'Hurricane' *'Illium Polar Sunset': A multi-coloured drink that includes a skewer of fruit. *'IntoxiBev': A quarian sterilised beverage, available in various types: Black, Clear, Electric Blue, Green, Magenta, Red, Royal Purple, and Sunshine Yellow. *'Jaëto' Jumbler * Jaëto Sophisticated: A blend of Feral Draugr, rassikberry and colado juices, and coort. *'Juice-ticar' *'Just One Bullet' * Ka'Shata Blaze: Possibly from The Technocracy of Valkar. *'Kahje Venom' *'Kalinan’s Best': A salarian beer brewed with marsh grass, wintersalt and barley. It’s not technically a beer, but it’s the closest thing on the salarian colonies. It’s noted for its strong, briny kick and a particularly smooth sulfur aftertaste. *'Ker’Seno' *'Ki-ant'ia': Apparently of salarian origin. Taken in shots. *'Klixen Ichor' *'Korlusian Blood-Cyclone': From Korlus, presumably. *'Land Grab' *'Last Kiss' *'Love Potion': Renamed post-human first contact to “Azure Skies”. *'Maelstrom Mangler' *'The Mandiblizer' *'Mannovai Mai-Tai': From Mannovai. *'The Milgrom' *'Mondrass Hollo' *'Moral Hazard' *'Nas mal breaker' *'Octovision' *'Olomo' *'Olukir' *'Orange Irunian' *'Ouiski': Distilled from naltha root, which in some turians provokes allergic reactions. *'Parthian Rum': Dextro. * Pavaqi: Normally only used in a diluted form as part of cocktails, this yellow-green alcohol of asari origin is mildly luminescent. *'Perfection': It contains strawberry liqueur. *'Phontes Phountain': Favoured by many elcor. *'Pilgrimage of Goro'Oltek': A batarian cocktail. *'Plate Cracker' *'Primarch' *'Primarch Ministauri's Iron Courage' *'Primordial Soup': Since its conception, Primordial Soup has gained great popularity as a bar food for the patron that just can’t stop drinking. Recipes vary according to the species of the patron and the bartender. Indeed, the only thing these drinks share is the presence of high-proof alcohol and a large serving of some type of pickled fruit, vegetable, or insect. *'Pureed Turian' *'Quint' *'Radon Prime' *'Red Ramjet': 2 parts red batarian ale, 1 part timjit'', 1 part vodka *'Rhogea': A wine. *'Roh'ne': A hanar mindfish liquor. *'Rollout''' *'Ruination of Hol'Marek': A batarian cocktail. *'Ruxxia Roulette' *'Ryncol' *'Salarian Schoolgirl' *'Sand Fisk': For turians. One part Teal, one part Old Palaven Standard, four parts stith oil, one part xin alcohol. Pour in layers, then light on fire. *'The Scorcher' *'Search and Destroy' *'Septo’s Blush' *'Serrice Ice Brandy': Enjoyed by virtually all species in the galaxy. Serrice’s distilleries, while large enough to cope with interplanetary demand, have never entirely converted to heavy industrial operations, keeping their output limited enough compared to demand to be expensive. Other wines and spirits from Serrice are likewise well-regarded. *'Shadowbrokertini': This drink can be served with or without lime. The Shadow Broker herself orders them without lime. *'Shoreleave': 1 ½ oz. Jaarvisech, 2 oz. freshly-squeezed crumberry juice, 1 oz. leedas juice, ¼ oz. Parrhicus. Fill a cocktail glass halfway with ice. Pour in the Jaarvisech, crumberry and leedas juice. Pour Parrhicus down the inside of the glass and let it slide to the bottom. Garnish with the dextro fruit of your choice. *'Shredder Turret' *'Shurasi Bomb' *'The Siiiiize' *'The Silent Step' *'Slavemaker' *'Solar Flare': The Solar Flare has a distinctive “halo” or “glow” because of the unique properties of the bacteria used to ferment the base grain, fruit, or vegetable. It’s this unusual bacteria that gives the drink its name, rather than whatever plant material is used as the base, for that reason there are many varieties. *'Sour Valern': A margarita recipe favoured on the salarian colony of Jivesch. Two ounces of Feral Draugr Reposado. 100% Agave only, aged precisely eight months; 1 ounce of fresh lime juice, squeezed straight from the lime; 1 teaspoon of light agave nectar; 1 teaspoon of capij juice, poured at least six inches from the bottle to the glass for optimal aeration; One lime wedge; exactly one drop of Bitron Pucker. *'South Delium Nacua': Dextro. *'Strobe' *'Sunfire Wine': A beverage made from rare berries that grow on a small island on Kahje. It's rare, because the berries, known by the hanar as Riatalla or Sunfire Berries, only grow on that island. *'Sur’Smashed' *[[Tabsin|'Tabsin']] *'Taetrus Carbomb' * Tayseri Strangler: A cocktail named after the infamous criminal (see: Tayseri Strangler). * Tentacle of Shrell: Take your time with this one - the harder you fight, the more bitter the defeat. That, and it congeals if you pour it too fast. 1 1/2 oz. Old Matriarch Ruxxia; 1/2 oz. tupo curacao; 1/2 oz. coiana juice; 2 dashes of Sangsauer bitters; 2 dashes of Coall roots; Sour garnish. Layer the ruxxia, cuaracao coiana juice and bitters in a highball glass filled with ice. Gently insert the coall roots into the drink - and do not shake it if possible. Serve with garnish. "Drink slowly, and using a straw, from the bottom up. The faster She knows you're there, the faster everything congeals." *'Terra Nova' *'Theocrat' *'Thessian Seabreeze' *'Thessian Shine Spark' *'Thessian Slapshot' *'Thessian Temple': A mild drink. *'Thunderball' *'The Tipper' * Tira Leya *'Titrin'. A salarian alcoholic beverage, distilled from Tiram seeds. “Tastes terrible going down by itself, but you get some muscharva juice - or shrell, a couple of strawberries - in there, and you’ll barely taste it. Works great as a cocktail drink”. *'Total Recall' *'Trench Water' *'Tuchanka Meltdown: '''Unless you're a krogan, this will literally kill your liver. *'Tupo Sunrise''' *'Uklatia': A type of wine. *'Ultamita Teronis' *'Varren Blood' * Vidanya Brandy: No relation to the matriarch. “Thessian-brewed and properly chilled - two ice cubes to the glass will usually be just right. It’s much like the asari: smooth and refreshingly cool, but with just enough bite once you’ve let down your guard to make it worthwhile". *'Warlord' *'Wasteland Fires' *'Wavefunction': Comes in levo or dextro varieties. *'Weeping Heart': A martini with mild drell-skin venom. *'(Wildly:) The Explodinator' *'Worker’s Lament' *'Xin': Of turian origin. *'Yorsh-11.' A very potent mixed drink served on Cartagena. Made from batarian ale, ryncol, absinthe, tequila and mint luqueur. Notorious for causing terrifying hangover. *'Yuhurio Spell-Binder' *'Zoheela Liquor'. Rumor says it’s extracted from quarian starship fuel. See Also DrunkPost Which Species Makes The Best Drinks?: A CDN poll. Whiskey: The perfect drink? Category:Food and Drink